


Sunlight on Your Skin

by Aerographer



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Author Wants Feedback, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Wade Wilson, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerographer/pseuds/Aerographer
Summary: Wade tried to not make a habit out of hiding things from his boyfriend. Really, he tried. He told Peter everything, even if it took him a little while to open up. Wade didn't know why it was so hard, so difficult, to tell Peter that he was born with the wrong parts.





	Sunlight on Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to pull off my own experiences to make this as realistic as possible (with the sex, at least). PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, if you see something wrong, or I got a term wrong, or ANYTHING, PLZ tell me. I want feedback on this piece!  
> ALSO: WARNING: this fic contains the usage of words cunt and pussy to describe a vagina. If that isn't your cup a tea, please don't make yourself uncomfortable.  
> Song for this fic: Lil Peep & ILoveMakonnen - Sunlight On Your Skin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D-xCvjK8Lds

Wade tried to not make a habit out of hiding things from his boyfriend. Really, he tried. He told Peter everything, even if it took him a little while to open up. Wade didn't know why it was so hard, so difficult, to tell Peter that he was born with the wrong parts. That his doctor had proclaimed “it's a girl!” when Wade came screaming out of his mother's womb. Screaming like he was trying to tell the doctor that his dirtied gloves were holding a boy. Wade couldn't  _ understand _ why telling the love of his life was so hard.

They'd been together for going on six months, and had known each other for more than three years. Wade had been hiding this monumental secret from Peter, for three fucking years. He was so ashamed that he couldn't get his mouth to spit it out. Every time he tried, his body would freeze up, his mouth would clack shut, his hands would shake. If Peter noticed, he didn't say anything.

\---

The night Wade came out to Peter, was the first time they officially made love. They'd done some things before, but Wade never let Peter touch him back. Never let the younger man return a handjob, or a bj. Even if afterwards, he'd have to change his boxers because of the wetness. Wade could tell it irritated Peter. He could tell that his spider wanted to touch Wade back, to take him into his mouth. But Wade had drawn the short end of the stick. Literally, just a stub. So Peter could never return the favors. 

Wade had been mid-transition when Weapon X fucked him over. He was lucky he'd already had top surgery, or else his tits would have come back. He was lucky the torture didn't bring back his girlish features. Lucky that it hadn't taken his muscle mass away. He was lucky he hadn't died, even though sometimes he wished he had.

\---

They'd just finished patrol. The night had been eventful, and their adrenaline was still high, which was why they'd started making out in earnest on the roof of their apartment building. Wade hadn't noticed Peter's wandering hands until one came to a halt right on his extremely flaccid packer. Peter made a wounded-but-confused sound in the back of his throat. Wade pulled back so hard his head cracked into the wall behind him. He pulled his hands off Peter and pushed him back.

Wade couldn't  _ breathe _ he couldn't feel his hands he couldn't see there were spots in his eyes he felt like he was going to be sick. He slid down the wall and gripped the sides of his head. His hyperventilating wheezed through the space around him. Wade barely registered the two red feet, red knees, red hands, until his face was being pulled up and he was looking into Peter's concerned hazel eyes. Peter pulled off Wade's mask. He held Wade's cheeks. Wade sobbed.

“I'm sorry I'm a coward I'm sorry I could never tell you I'm sorry Webs I'm sorry I'm not what you need or want you're probably disgusted with me.” Wade choked out.

“No, Wade, babe, I'm not mad, I'm not disgusted. I'm not even sure I understand what's going on,” Peter rubbed his thumbs across Wade's cheekbones. “Do you have ED or something?”

Wade snorted.

“I wish that was the problem. No, I don't have Erectile dysfunction. That would require me to actually have a dick. Fuck why'd I say that.”

He smacked his head into the bricks behind him.

Peter's eyebrows pulled together like they did when he was doing a difficult math problem. 

“So… you're? Transgender? Wade, why would that disgust me?”

Wade groaned.

“I don't know! I just, I guess I was just expecting it. That's how most of my ex's reacted.”

“Babe, I'm not most of your ex's. You know I love you no matter what you do or don't have.”

Wade stared at the ground between Peter's feet. Closed his eyes. He should've known Peter was better than everyone else he'd dated. Should've known that Peter wouldn't be grossed out, or treat him like he was suddenly a weird fetish. He pressed the heels of his hands over his closed eyes.

“Can we go home?” Wade murmured.

“Of course we can. Stand up for me, Red.” Peter's voice was soft, soothing. It always was.

Peter pulled back, away. Wade followed the motion, and slender fingers reached out to him. Wade reached out and took them.

\---

Peter had seen Wade almost naked a handful of times. Where he would just have a towel around his waist, or gripped in front of his not-manhood. But, as they stood in the bathroom, and Peter gently began pulling off their suits, Wade was stricken by panic once again. His hands shook as he pulled off his gloves. Fingers trembled as he pulled off his mask. He had trouble getting a grip on the hem of his suit top.

Peter's hands caught his while he struggled. Wade looked up. Peter was already undressed. Wade tried not to stare. Peter was gorgeous. Miles of smooth, unblemished skin. Wade raised his arms over his head as Peter pulled his suit off. Peter exhaled heavily through his nose, running his palms over Wade's blessedly boobless pectorals. Wade noted that Peter's dick twitched and started to harden. Just a little bit. Half chub. Peter ran his thumbs over the thick, barely visible scars from his top surgery. Wade shivered.

“You're so fit, I love it.” Peter murmured, leaning up to kiss Wade softly.

Peter began to slide his hands downward, but he kept his gaze even with Wade's. He hooked his thumbs in Wade's pants. Wade swallowed, gave a small nod. Peter pulled down the front, then slid his thumbs around to pull down the back. He let Wade's leather pants settle just under his ass, before lightly squeezing Wade's ass. A move that made his,  _ ahem _ , lower regions dampen slightly. Peter hardened a bit more from where he'd been softening. Peter pulled Wade's pants off the rest of the way, revealing Wade's Hello Kitty decorated briefs. The ones with a pocket in the front for his packer.

Wade's gaze had been wandering, but now he snapped back to focus on Peter's face. Peter was rubbing circles on Wade's hips. His eyes were questioning.

Wade swallowed again, shook his head,  _ no. _

“Get in- get in the shower first, I'll be in in a sec.” Wade would probably have another panic attack if Peter was the one to pull them off.

“Ok, babe. I love you.” Peter kissed Wade again, and stepped away to start the shower.

He didn't wait for it to warm up before he stepped inside and closed the curtain.

Wade took a deep breath. He could do this. He was  _ Deadpool _ for crying out loud. If he could cut off people's heads, he could take a shower with his boyfriend. Naked. No clothes. Oh who was he kidding he couldn't do this.

_ ‘How mad would Peter be if I just got in there with my underwear on.’ _

He pursed his lips. Wade slipped his thumbs under the hem and before he could stop himself, slid them off. They fell to the ground, pooled around his ankles, his packer making a small thump. Wade stared down at himself. He frowned. Where a dick would be, there was just skin. Scarred skin. It puffed out a little bit from the fat deposit. 

If Wade held his hand parallel to the ground and covered it, he could imagine there was a penis there. But there wasn't, and the feeling of disgust and wrongness that flooded his body made him want to curl up into a ball and die.

Wade turned around, gripped the shower curtains. He took a deep breath and pulled them open a tiny bit. Another deep breath. Opened the curtains a tad more. Deep breath. Open. Wade poked his head through the opening. Peter was facing away from him, rubbing shampoo in his hair. Wade took one last deep breath and stepped into the shower. Even before Wade had started his transition, he'd been bulky. After, he bulked up even more. Wade completely disrupted the spray from the shower head. It hit right between his shoulder blades.

“I was using that, y'know.” Peter's voice was smiling.

“Well, you know me. Gotta take up as much space as possible.” Wade quipped.

“Yeah, I know.” Peter turned around slowly. Slow enough that Wade could stop him if he wanted to.

“Hey there handsome.” Peter was grinning.

“Hey yourself.” Wade smiled back a little bit.

Peter took a step forward, wrapped his arms loosely around Wade's neck, and kissed him softly. The tension Wade didn't realize he was holding drained from his shoulders and back. Wade brought his hands up to Peter's hips. He let his eyes fall closed as the water ran down his back. He tipped his head back and let it wash over his head and down his neck and chest. Peter placed gentle kisses on Wade's neck and shoulders, snorting out water as he did so. Wade laughed.

“Ha! There's my favorite sound!” Peter rested his chin on Wade's collarbone, ignoring the water that ran onto his face. Shampoo dripped down his neck onto his thin shoulders.

“Gimme the water, you shower hog.” Wade shuffled awkwardly around Peter, hissing when his ass met the cold tile.

Peter closed his eyes and tipped his head back into the spray. He washed the soap from his hair and face, and Wade found himself staring again. Peter was amazing.

Soon enough, Peter had washed all the soap from his hair, and he tilted his head back down to look at Wade. Wade noticed that the younger was purposefully keeping his eyes up, and his heart swelled with love. He took a deep breath for the millionth time that night.

“You can look, if you want.”

“Are you sure?”

Wade nodded, and leaned back against the cold shower wall. Slowly, Peter dropped down to his knees, still keeping his gaze locked with Wade's. He pulled Wade's right leg up over his shoulder, and finally looked.

All in all, Wade's vagina wasn't very scarred compared to the rest of him. His mutation was most prevalent in the areas where his cancer had been. Chest, stomach, back, head, hips, and all of his extremities. Wade had just been a walking tumor before Weapon X. He'd had cancer pretty much wherever you could have it.

Coming back to the present moment, Wade looked down at Peter, who was smoothing his thumbs down Wade's pubic bone. Then slowly, he ran his thumbs over Wade's outer labia. Wade shuddered. Peter pressed his index and middle finger between Wade's legs, tight around his labia minor. This put  _ a lot _ of pressure on Wade's clit. He huffed, and pressed his eyes shut. Then Peter did something completely unexpected. He pressed the pad of his thumb directly onto Wade's clitoris. 

Wade's eyes rolled and he curled over Peter. His hips twitched, his legs trembled. Peter started to rotate his thumb in small circles and Wade almost _ screamed _ . He gripped Peter's shoulders, tried to keep from falling over. The onslaught of pure pleasure was almost too much. Wade found himself nearing climax entirely too soon. He felt the white hot pleasure curling around his limbs, making him light headed. Using his other hand, Peter pushed two fingers directly into Wade's  _ very _ wet hole and started thrusting them hard and quick. Too much, too soon, Wade pressed his nails into Peter's shoulders, and came, hard.

Panting, dazed, wide eyed, Wade stared down at Peter, who was extremely hard. Peter looked right back up at him. Peter sucked the two fingers that had been inside Wade into his mouth. Wade let out a breathy moan.

“That- that was. Peter, what the  _ fuck. _ ”

“Too much?”

Wade shook his head.

“No, that was amazing.” Wade slowly straightened up on wobbly legs.

“Good.” Peter stood up, and turned off the shower.

Peter yanked the shower curtains open and made to step out onto the mat.

“Do you want me to return the favor?” Wade asked.

“Oh babe, we're not done yet.” Peter gave Wade a look that could only be described as predatory.

As if it was possible for Wade to be any wetter.

Peter stepped out of the shower and pulled a towel off the rack, ran it over his hair to dry it a little bit, ran it down his body, then turned to Wade, who was frozen in the tub.

“C'mere, Red.”

Wade stepped out and was assaulted by a soft towel. He sputtered. Peter laughed. Once they were both sufficiently dry, Peter put the towel back. He looked at Wade for a second, before taking a step forward and effortlessly slung Wade up over his shoulder. Wade choked at the sudden manhandling. Peter carefully turned them around and as he walked them back to their room, dipped his fingers back into Wade's core. Wade swatted Peter's ass in retaliation. Peter laughed and gave a hard thrust that had Wade seeing stars.

Once in the bedroom, Peter tossed Wade down on the bed before climbing over him. He sat between Wade's legs and pushed them open a bit more. Licking his lips, he bent down to get a good look at Wade's still twitching cunt. Wade covered his eyes with his arm. Shame and disgust roiled through his chest. His lips tightened.

“Hey now, Wade, we can stop if you want to. I'm not going to pressure you when you're uncomfortable.” Wade couldn't feel Peter's breath on the abomination between his legs so he assumed the younger man had sat up.

“No, no it's ok. I'm ok. I just. I just need a minute.”

Wade took a few breaths. He pulled his arm off his face and stared at the ceiling. Peter was rubbing circles on his hip bones. It was soothing. Once Wade’s heart decided to hike back down to his rib cage, his grossness feelings stomped back down to a normal level, his brain chillaxing, Wade opened his eyes and looked down at Peter. Peter was looking at Wade, his face the epitome of patience.

“Ok, I’m ok. You can keep going.”

“Are you sure?” Peter’s voice was soft.

“Yeah, I trust you, Petey.”

Peter smiled. Then promptly shoved his face between Wade’s thighs. Wade yelped (a  _ manly _ yelp, thank you very much) and his hands darted down to hold Peter’s head. Peter was licking and sucking at Wade’s clit like it was his last meal. Wade had  _ never _ had someone eat him out so vigorously. Wade writhed under his ministrations. He gasped for air like he was dying. Threw his head back and tried not to scream. Wade’s reactions egged Peter on more, and he quickly stuffed two of his fingers back into Wade’s wet passage. Wade arched and dug his heels into the bed. He gasped and moaned and trembled. God, Peter was going to kill him. Wade’s tombstone was going to say  _ ‘died from getting his pussy ate’ _ and Wade was  _ totally _ ok with that.

Peter sucked Wade’s clit into his mouth and Wade’s voice broke. His blood went cold as his voice lost its pitch. He clapped a hand over his mouth. Peter pulled his face back.

“No don’t do that I want to hear you. Don’t care how it sounds.”

Peter went back to feasting with more enthusiasm, and Wade just straight up screamed into his hand. Peter moaned and the vibrations made Wade’s body tense up. His whole body curled, his eyes rolled back as he tipped into climax. His head went fuzzy, he couldn’t hear. His limbs turned white and he felt like he was floating. All the air had been punched from his lungs, and he was  _ gasping. _

“God, Wade, you’re so amazing and sexy and perfect and I love you so, so much.” Peter climbed up Wade’s trembling form to press damp kisses all over his face.

Wade made a high pitched sound in response. Peter laughed.

He was so out of it that he didn’t notice Peter sitting back, pulling Wade’s legs around his waist, pressing the blunt head of his cock against Wade’s dripping cunt. That brought Wade back around  _ real _ quick.

“Woah hey there partner warn a guy before you stick your dick in him.” Wade reached out for Peter.

“Was gonna ask before I did. Please, Wade, baby, your pussy’s so wet for me,  _ please _ can I fuck you?” Peter rubbed the head up and down Wade’s slit. It was driving Wade crazy.

“I- yeah, yeah, baby boy, you can.”

Peter immediately pushed his entire length inside Wade. Wade choked.

“Oh good Christ,” he wheezed. “A little slower would’ve been nice.”

Peter let out a garbled moan and curled over Wade’s form. His hair hung down over his face as he gasped.

“Shit, fuck, Wade, can you- are you-”

“I’m sterile.” That brought things back into focus.

Wade was acutely aware of Peter inside him. Aware of the younger mans breath against his chest and abdomen. Aware of his own internal screaming.

After a few more moments, Peter pulled out about halfway, before slowly sliding back in. He did this a few more times, before deciding that Wade wasn’t going to break, and he started a harder, faster pace. He hooked Wade’s ankles over his shoulders and started pounding into Wade like it was the last thing he’d ever do. The angle put direct pressure on Wade’s g-spot. Wade was choking out moans. He wrapped his arms around Peter’s neck and let his head fall back. Peter started nipping and biting and sucking at Wade’s neck. 

As good as it felt, vaginal wasn’t going to be enough for Wade to cum. At least, not without it being constant, for a lot longer than Peter was probably going to last. He pulled one arm from around Peter’s neck and snaked it down to his clit. Everything was slippery. Hard to find purchase. He probably wasn’t going to cum.

“Thinking too much.” Peter groaned above him.

Wade hummed.

“Peter, stop for a second.”

Peter stilled immediately. He looked at Wade with wide eyes.

“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

“No, I’m fine. Wanna ride you.”

Peter let out a gust of air. Wade felt Peter twitch inside him. He raised his eyebrows.

“Someone likes that idea.” Wade grinned.

“ _ Hell _ yeah I do.”

Peter pulled out, leaving Wade feeling empty. Peter manhandled Wade over on the bed until they were laying side to side. Wade flexed his arms above him. Twisted his wrists around. He sat up, flipped to his knees, and threw one leg over Peter’s hips. Peter tried to reach down and grip his dick, but Wade swatted his hand away and took it into his own hand. He lined Peter up, and sank down. Peter groaned, Wade sighed. In this position, he could grind down on Peter and stimulate his clit. Cumming was now a possibility.

“Look ma, no hands.” He muttered to himself, then laughed.

Wade started a steady pace. Lift up, sit down. Lift, sit. This felt pretty good too. He could grind on Peter, he had some internal stimulation. All good in the neighborhood. All under control. 

Peter chose that exact moment to grab both of Wade’s ass cheeks, pull them apart, and give a hard thrust. Wade’s mind blanked. He must have made a noise, because Peter kept that pace.

“ _ Fuck _ , Wade, you look so _ good _ like this. Split open on my cock, right where you should be. Fuck,  _ shit _ , you’re so  _ wet _ for me. How many times have you gotten off and wished it was me inside you.” Peter was actually starting to  _ babble _ .

The dirty talk turned Wade’s brain to mush. He whined, clenched up around Peter. Peter gripped him harder, pounded into him harder. Wade was going to  _ die. _ His head dropped onto Peter’s chest. He panted and whined and moaned.

“So wet, so tight. Wade you feel so good, so good for me.”

Peter pulled one hand away from Wade’s ass, and dipped it between his legs. He pressed his index and middle fingers snug against Wade’s clit, and Wade  _ sang _ for it. The constant pressure, the constant thrusting of a heavenly cock inside him, had Wade tumbling hand over fist to orgasm,  _ again _ . His breathing got shorter, his core tensed, fists clenched in the sheets. Peter sucked on his neck, right on a sensitive spot, and Wade fell apart. His eyes crossed, whole body clenched. Everything fell away as his blood thumped in his ears.

Peter hissed as Wade got even tighter around him, he gave two more rough thrusts, and spilled himself inside Wade’s tight heat. Wade could feel Peter’s heartbeat. Through his dick. He could feel Peter’s cum oozing out of him.

Wade started to come back to himself. He could feel Peter stroking his head, his shoulders, his back. His hips ached. He was still tensed. Slowly, he relaxed. He pulled himself off of Peter’s slowly softening dick and collapsed next to the younger. After a few moments, Peter shoved Wade onto his back, and proceeded to wrap himself around Wade’s boneless form. Like an octopus.

“You should be called Octopus-Man.” Wade blurted.

“That’s Doc Ocs brand, though, babe.” Peter laughed.

“You’d be cooler. You could make more arms. Don’t octopuses have beaks? You could have a beak. That would be cool.”

Peter hummed and snuggled closer. Wade ran his hand through Peter’s hair.

“I love you.”

“Mmmn love you too.” 

Peter was already starting to doze off. Wade laughed quietly. Typical man, gets his rocks off then passes out.

Wade was asleep just as quick as Peter.

\---

In the morning, Peter tried to make pancakes and failed, miserably. Wade just scoffed at his culinarily challenged boyfriend and made them a real breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I tried to make this accurate and realistic. Sex isn't as perfect and wonderful as fanfiction makes you think. It's messy, and silly, and sometimes things don't make you feel as good as others. Dick insertion doesn't necessarily mean a vagina-owner will orgasm. Sometimes, you don't orgasm at all, and that's ok. The intimacy of being with someone you love can be just as fulfilling. 
> 
> Leave a comment! Let me know what you thought!
> 
> Bonus Song: Girls Named Jennifer - There Goes The Neighborhood https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yqVNSyqEI0w


End file.
